This invention relates generally to rack-mounted computing equipment, and in particular to sliding and locking computing device trays within a server rack.
Conventionally, computing device trays are mounted to a server rack using screws or a similar type of fastener. Hence, installing or removing a tray from a server rack typically involves screwing or unscrewing the tray to the serve rack. While trays may be installed using rails that are screwed into the exterior side of the tray and interior of the rack, installation and removal of trays from a server rack is often time-consuming and cumbersome. With large numbers of servers in a typical data center, significant time may be consumed in installing and removing components from various server racks. Installation and removal of trays may also cause significant expenses if a technician is paid for the installation or removal.
Additionally, many conventional server racks are over seven feet tall. Thus, two or more technicians and multiple pieces of equipment may be needed to install or remove trays from high locations on the racks, further increasing expenses for modifying server rack components. Additionally, trays are generally heavy and may pose a safety risk during installation or removal. Hence, modification of conventional components in existing server racks may be expensive and potentially dangerous.